Caroline and Justine
|-|Caroline and Justine= |-|Lavenza= Summary Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. They are the assistants of the Velvet Room throughout the game, referring to the protagonist as an 'Inmate'. In reality, they are not supposed to be separate people at all; they were, in fact, the same person known as Lavenza until Yaldaboath split her soul into two. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Caroline and Justine, Lavenza Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assistant(s) of Igor, Attendant of the Velvet Room, Animated Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, like all attendants of the Velvet Room, she is an animated doll created by Igor), Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation (can travel between realities), Creation (can recreate his equipment through his willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (can fuse Personas). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight, Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Energy, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Gun attacks and Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (via Confusion, Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash ailments), Biological Manipulation (via Dizzy, Forget and Sleep ailments), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment). Healing (with Dia variants and cure skills), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Damage Boost (w/ Charge and Concentrate), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to her bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), High Resistance to Reality Warping and Subjective Reality (her natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb), which include Physical, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Easily overpowered a Late Game Ren Amamiya) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Ren Amamiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very High. Range: Standard Melee Range with Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: A stun baton, a chainsaw, Ren Amamiya's Compendium and the Omnipotent Orb. Intelligence: Very High in combat, likely higher in general as Lavenza. Weaknesses: They are not likely to use the Omnipotent Orb despite possessing it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Caroline= *'Miracle Punch:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe, high critical rate. *'Vajira Blast:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. *'Deathbound:' Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 2x. *'God's Hand:' Colossal Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to all foes. Rare chance of Burn. *'Inferno:' Severe Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Blazing Hell:' Severe Fire damage to all foes. Rare chance of Burn. *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. *'Thunder Reign:' Severe Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. *'Wild Thunder:' Severe Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. *'Psiodyne:' Heavy Psy damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Mapsiodyne:' Heavy Psy damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Psycho Force:' Severe Psy damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Psycho Blast:' Severe Psy damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Kougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. *'Makogaon:' Heavy Bless damage to all foes. *'Divine Judgement:' Half remaining HP of 1 foe. Bless-type. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Recarm:' Revive 1 ally with 50% HP. *'Diarahan:' Fully restore HP of 1 ally. |-|Justine= *'Triple Down:' Light Gun damage to all foes 3x. *'One-shot Kill:' Severe Gun damage to 1 foe. High Critical Rate. *'Riot Gun:' Severe Gun damage to all foes. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Diamond Dust:' Severe Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Ice Age:' Severe Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Panta Rhei:' Severe Wind damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Vacuum Wave:' Severe Wind damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Freidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Mafreidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Atomic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Cosmic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Maeigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to all foes. *'Demonic Decree:' Half remaining HP of 1 foe. Curse-type. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Recarm:' Revive 1 ally with 50% HP. *'Diarahan:' Fully restore HP of 1 ally. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Persona Category:Fusionism Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 2